herofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps
The Green Lantern Corps are an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a power ring fueled by the strength of their willpower, the mightiest weapon in the universe. They have two representatives for all of the 3600 sectors in the known universe, their headquarters located centrally on the planet Oa. Members *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Arisia *Boodika *G'nort *Ch'p *Tomar-Re *Katma Tui *Sinestro (former) *Green Man *Mogo *Kilowog *Aa *Abin Sur *Adam, Sector 1055 *Adara *Ahtier *Airam Sappal *Alia *Alisand'r *Amanita *Amnee Pree *Anya Savenlovich *Apros *AR-N-O-Q *Archon Z'gmora *Ard Rennat *Arkkis Chummuck *Artis Chep *Arx *Ash (Green Lantern) *Ash-Pak-Glif *Avir *Ayria *B'dg *B'rr *B'Shi *Barin *Barin Char *Barreer Wot *Bivvix *Blish *Bogosar *Branwilla *Breeon *Brik *Brin *Brokk *Bruks *Burkett *Bzzd *Cary Wren *Celeste Rockfish *Charlie Vicker *Charqwep *Chaselon *Cherniss *Chogar *Chthos-Chthas Chthatis *Cimfet Tau *Collective *Cundiff Cood *D'aran Tuu *Dalor *Daniel Young *Davo Yull *Deeter *Diamalon *Dkrtzy RRR *Dob Zagil *Donna Parker *Driq *Droxelle *Ebikar Hrui *Eddore *El'qa Squa Zreenah *Ekron *Fentara *Flodo Span *G'hu *Galius Zed *Gala De *Galte-Re *Garl Rathbone *Garmin Vid *Ghr'll *Ghrelk *Gion *Gk'd *Gpaak *Graf Toren *Greb *Green Man *Greet *Gretti *Grumb *Hannu *Hammeroon *Harvid *Hollika Rahn *Horoq Nnot *Isamot Kol *Jack T. Chance *Jade (Green Lantern) *Jeryll *Jewelius Blak *Joanqin *Jong Li *K'ryssma *Kaylark *Ke'Haan *Kendotha Kr'nek *Kentor Omoto *Khen-To *Kho Kharhi *Ki-Nilg *Kkrudd *Kraken *Kreon *Krista X *Krydel-4 *KT21 *Kwo Varrikk *Kworri *Laham *Laira *Lan Dibbux *Larvox *Lashorr *Leezle Pon *Liana *Lin Canar *Lodar Monak *Lok Neboora *Lysandra *M'Dahna *M'hdahna *Malet Dasim *Markot Five *Matoo Pree *Meadlux *Medphyll *Meeno Monak *Morro *Mother Mercy *Myrrt *NautKeLoi *Nhoj Sappal *Norchavius *Nosa'elg *Okonoko *Olapet *Oliversity *Opto309v *Palaqua *Pathavim Seth-Ottarak *Pelle *Penelops *Penn Maricc *Percival *Perdoo *Phantos *Priest *Princess Iolande *Probert *Procanon Kaa *Prohl Gosgotha *Qanda *Quarzz Teranh *Quond *R'amey Holl *Rak Arranya *Raker Qarrigat *Rasa Nekroy *Reemuz *Reever *Rees-Van *Relok Hag *Remnant Nod *Rond Vidar *Rori Dag *Rori Stroh *Rot Lop Fan *RRU-9-2 *Saarek *Salakk *Sandro Batorn *Sendrina *Selaya *Sheriff Mardin *Shirea Vaas *Shingo Wol *Shilandra Thane *Shorm *Skirl *Skr'kl *Skyrd *Sodam Yat *Sool *Soranik Natu *Spak-Drom *Spol *Squagga *Sqweeegg *Starkaðr *Stel *Steppe *Symon Terrynce *T-Cher *Taa *Tagort *Tahr *Talmadge *Tanakata Z *Tarkus Whin *Thormon Tox *Tomar-Tu *Tomy-Fai *Torquemada *TO-T-U-K *Tuebeen *Turytt *Tylot *Umitu *Unknown Lantern *Vandor *Varix *Vath Sarn *Venizz *Vidar *Vode-M *Volk *Von Daggle *Voz *Waverly Sayre *Wissen *Wylxa *Xenofobe *Xylpth *Yalan Gur *Yron *Yyk *Xax *Zac Ares Bandet *Zale *Zaneth *Zborra *Zevon Parzzx *Zghithii *Zharan Pel *Zuron DC Animated Universe The Green Lantern Corps was created by the Guardians of the Universe as an intergalactic police force. The Guardians created the Green Lantern Corps to replace the Manhunter Robots as their force to maintain order in the universe. At least one Green Lantern is known to have gone rogue, Sinestro of Korugar; several of his fellow Corpsmen, including John Stewart, were called into action to strip Sinestro of his power ring, prompting the former Green Lantern to swear a blood oath against the Corps. The Green Lanterns have a legend that it's impossible to see the beginning of time. Several decades into the future, young Kai-Ro acts as the Green Lantern for space sector 2814 while serving in the Justice League Unlimited alongside Stewart's son, Warhawk. According to Emerald Empress, Green Lanterns were a rare presence in the 30th century. Gallery green-lantern-ring-png.png green_lantern_battery.png 9665119.jpg green_lantern_logo_png_609395.png greenlanternbutton.png green-lantern-corps0985.jpg green-lantern-corps-hal-jordan.jpg GreenLanternI.png Glcorpsret.jpg|Members of the Green Lantern Corps 4849177-green_lantern_corps.jpg 14_Green_Lantern.jpg 1000px-Green_Lantern_Corps_005.jpg Green Lantern Icon.png Category:DC Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Justice League Members Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stock Characters Category:Legacy Category:Selfless Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Officials Category:Elementals Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comic Book Heroes